Chapter 2: Family Matters
Recap The first few days on the Caravan to Grandstop are uneventful, with the Crew keeping mostly to yourselves. On the third day, they pick up a man by the name of Nolan Dale, and some children -the only survivors of a bandit attack on their village. Feeling sympathy for the children, Yarith and Bonesnap perform tricks to entertain them, and quickly become a source of happiness and a distraction from the terrible things they've endured. Nolan reveals that he is bringing the children, and the ashes of his dearest friend, Adelay, to the Temple of Pelor in Grandstop. After an encounter with a giant snake, the oldest boy, Willem, asks Bonesnap to teach him how to fight so he can defend those that need protecting and join the Crown Guard. Bonesnap agrees, but both Nightmist and Razorfin – who had been avoiding the children up until now – adamantly disagree, insisting that Willem should enjoy his time as a child and worry about the fighting later. The night before reaching Grandstop, the Crew are all awoken by the activation of their communication rings. Bonesnap answers, announcing their presence, but hears no reply. The next morning, Just as Bonesnap begins Willem's training, Razorfin promptly steps in, sensing an unhealthy mindset from Willem. An argument ensues between everyone, ending with Willem calling everyone cowards, to which Nolan quietly admits that he is. The Crew arrives in Grandstop on the fifth afternoon and finds a city that is currently rebuilding in the aftermath of the war with the goblin nation of Var Akun. Looming over the entire city is The Sentinel, the headquarters and training site for the Crown Guard and Navy and location of various military experiments of a magical nature. Urinni, Mortise's assistant, sees the Crew off and suggests they talk to Naia at the Silver Sail. Naia admits she does not know the location of The Ebongale, but reveals that she was a member of the crew that was on The Ebongale before it became a "cursed" ship and was sold off. At the Silver Sail, Razorfin competes in an "Open Mike" night, and while his performance is only slightly above average, his performance is elevated by the accompanying voice of a man in a bright red jacket and a blonde ponytail. This man is Aurem Cooley, Captain of the Crimson Serpent. Razorfin joins the table where the men sit to thank them for their help, and is immediately recognized by the crew of the Crimson Serpent, as these were Razorfin's old crewmates before his life on the Ebongale. Both Aurem, and his first-mate, Remyer Wavespeaker, greet Razorfin and his friends in a restrained but friendly manner, while the rest of the crew shuffles awkwardly. The Crew are invited to join the Crimson Serpent in their celebration in preparation for their admittance into the Crown Navy after their life as pirates and privateers during the war. The Crew also hear many references to a "Captain Hawkins," presumably the prior captain of the Crimson Serpent before his untimely demise. During this conversation, Reymer reveals his speculation that the rolling clouds and storm that came over Grandstop a few days ago was not a natural occurrence, and the storm and the swirling clouds currently concealing the top of the Sentinel are most likely magical in nature. After the celebrations, Aurem takes Razorfin to the Navy Boathouses and shows him a captured Var Akun Hauler Warship. as well as the Crimson Serpent. While there, he has a heart-to-heart with Razorfin, which includes Razorfin commenting on how both of them have been given second chances, and they should be using them to be something better than they once were. Aurem agrees, and finally apologies on behalf of himself and his crew to Razorfin, hinting at a past between them that was less than amiable and perhaps downright murderous. After their conversation, Razorfin passes by a beggar on the street and hands him a coin, only to find that the beggar was an illusion, and quickly loses consciousness after a wave of darkness sweeps over him. The next day, the remainder of the Crew of the Ebongale awake to find that Razorfin has left them a message to meet him at a nearby store. On the way, Nightmist passes by the Temple District in an attempt to discover who her deity is, but to no avail. As the Crew makes their way to the store, they are ambushed by six assailants led by a halfling with a cleft-ear, Kasiah. Kasiah reveals that there's a bounty on the Crew's heads for their alleged betrayal of the contract in Inabur, and that Uncle has made sure no one in Grandstop can claim it. Instead, Kasiah says she is to bring them to Uncle. The Crew relent, and make their way to the Kindred Hideout among the sewer network. On their way there, they make light conversation with one of the captors, Chuck, a large human woman wearing a mishmash of plate armor and weapons. At the Kindred Hideout, the Crew meet Uncle, an oversized man with a suit and bowler hat. From him, they learn that they all were once members of the Kindred, and performed jobs for Uncle, who was responsible for the formation of their team. They also had a fifth member of their crew, Jerry. When asked about Jerry, the Crew all tell Uncle that he died. The Crew also learn that the Ebongale was given to them by Uncle three years ago to perform a job, but they all took it and never came back. During this meeting, Nightmist is approached by a small elf boy, Cydoré, or Cid for short, who calls her "Aunty Misty," much to the disapproval of Kasiah. Uncle forces the Crew to obtain the Ebongale back from the Crown Guard, and to return the ship back to him. Kasiah protests, requesting the right to First Custody. Uncle accepts this request...only if Kasiah's team can beat the Crew in a match of Rumball. The match is violent and full of spell-throwing, if somewhat short-lived. In the end, the Crew proves victorious, with the help of their temporary teammate, Chuck. Uncle explains that their bracers used for the match are locked and set to explode if they leave the boundaries of the City unless they return The Ebongale to him. He sends Chuck with the Crew to ensure no plotting occurs. Uncle has a private conversation with Nightmist, and she learns that the two of them had made some sort of arrangement while she was a member of the Kindred, an arrangement that Uncle seems to value greatly and seems to be the source of his protective nature of the crew. Uncle also comments on Nightmist's headstrong nature and her insistence on doing things her way, just like Uncle's sister, Adelay. After the match, Nightmist has a brief talk with Cid, and learns that the child has been raised and trained by Kasiah and her crew in Nightmist's absence, although Cid seems to like Nightmist more. The Crew discuss their next steps, and come to the conclusion that their ship is most likely held at The Sentinel, but how to get in remains uncertain. Chuck, somewhat dubious at the chances of success at infiltrating one of the most secured and guarded places in the Commonwealth, agrees to bring the Crew all to one of her many contacts in the city, a young city planner by the name of Ezeri. At the administration district, the Crew notice Nolan standing in line for registration with the Reconstruction Crews. Using her feminine charm, Chuck is able to convince Ezeri to bring them to the Records Room and "obtain" the construction plans to The Sentinel. The operation goes less than smoothly, and results in Chuck getting paralyzed and abandoned. Ezeri manages to convince the guards to let Chuck go, claiming that the two of them were attacked and ambushed by the high priest of the Raven Queen, but it is now clear to the Crown Guard that someone has stolen the plans to the Sentinel. Out of thanks and as an apology for sucker punching him in the face, Chuck takes Ezeri out to lunch. Chuck arrives to the Silver Sail to find the rest of the Crew pouring over the map of the Sentinel. She is immediately turned around and told to go take a bath as she still smells of sewage waters. Chuck obliges, meeting up with Tenny the dwarf, who was with Kasiah's gang looking over some plans of their own. While Chuck is gone, the rest of the Crew discuss how to get rid of their bracers which are set to explode once they leave the city limits. Yarith discovers that the bracers are composed of two spells, a triggering spell and an explosion spell. While the explosion spell is powerful and nearly tamper-proof, the triggering spell is of shoddy work, and may be more easily susceptible to a dispelling or counter spelling. However, no one is willing to risk it and let Yarith try. Chuck returns, and everyone continues brainstorming infiltration plans. Eventually, they all decide to split up: Razorfin and Bonesnap will head down to the sewers and investigate a possible entrance into the Sentinel from below, while Chuck will take Nightmist and Yarith to the City Square and try to get a hold of an access badge from the Reconstruction Crews. After a few hours getting lost in the sewers, Razorfin and Bonesnap manage to find the sewer entrance to the Sentinel, but find it covered by a huge fatberg, as well as noxious, rotting smells. The two return to the Kindred Bar and await the others to relay their information. The remaining three head to the square. On the way, Nightmist notices a building with a sign identical to her holy symbol. This is the Offices of Beybury, Wogate and LeBluff. At the square, Yarith runs into Nolan, and asks him to let them see his badge once he receives one. Nolan agrees, and they are able to get a good idea of what the badges look like. The three head back to the Kindred Bar to meet up with Razorfin and Bonesnap. On the way, Nightmist slips away and backtracks to the Offices of Beybury, Wogate and LeBluff. There, she finds Mr. LeBluff, and they play a game of Lies. Once the game is won, Nightmist begins asking Mr. LeBluff questions, and while she finds little solid or clear information, she discovers that she is a cleric of the Lady of Mists and Deception, and that she had once visited the Temple Obscuri with a companion with a plan to enact in Grandstop. After hearing of Nightmist's vision, Mr. LeBluff also suggests that she follow whatever list she has. Nightmist responds that if she is really to remain an enigma, even to herself, then the information she has been given must also remain hidden, and proceeds to burn the list. After the meeting, Nightmist finds a park to contemplate her conversation. Meanwhile, Razorfin, Bonesnap, Yarith and Chuck are at the bar, waiting for Nightmist, eating cereal and taunting Kasiah at a nearby table, who seems notably pissed. Tired of waiting for Nightmist, and of listening to Bonesnap and Chuck talk enthusiastically about eagles, the four head down to the sewers to inspect the fatberg, but find it difficult without any way of avoiding the noxious gasses. The idea to obtain more masks of the Raven Queen is suggested, and Chuck leads the group to another one of his contacts in a shop called Madam Iola's Old World Wonders. While there, they find an odd assortment of trinkets from the Old World, as well as a Scrying Orb that Madam Iola offers to use once free of charge. They ask Madam Iola to scry for Jerry, or Jerolyn as they learn her real name is, their missing fifth crew member, and discover that she lies unconscious and is slowly healing in the medical level of the Sentinel. Mishaan, the red/brass dragonborn general of the Crown Guard mentions that Lord Delmas, the Crown Advisor, will be arriving at the Sentinel to check on an experiment. Mishaan would like to have some answers regarding the Crew of the Ebongale for the Crown Advisor. It seems that the Crew of the Ebongale have something that the Crown wants. The group also picks up a few magical items from the Old World, which Madam Iola offers free of charge…save a secret that no one else knows. These secrets tend to be related to death, murder and the Raven Queen, which greatly interests Madam Iola. After the shop visit, they meet up with Nightmist and all head down to the fatberg with their masks and odor-masking herbs. Yarith lights the fatberg on fire…as well as the flammable gas, and Razorfin uses the Spoon of Rusting to break into the basement of the Sentinel. There, they all discover that all the doors of the Sentinel require badges to unlock, and the badges must be magical in nature and will only grant access to certain levels. Because of this newfound information, you all head back to the Town Square and tail the Chief Foreman of the Reconstruction Crews back to his house. The plan being to disguise Nightmist as the Foreman and obtain the badges he distributes to the workers of the Sentinel. The next day, they tail the Foreman and discover how the badges are delivered to him, and at night, ambush him in his home. Nightmist and Bonesnap work together to impersonate the foreman and obtain the badges, while Yarith, Razorfin and Chuck mingle with the Reconstruction crews. Nightmist, disguised as the Foreman, is able to assign everyone to the highest level in the Sentinel under construction. The plan works, and they make it into the Sentinel. Nightmist stays on the fourth level while the rest of the group makes their way up to the Vault under repair. She makes her way one level up and finds Jerry just as the scrying showed. Afraid to wake her up as there would be no way to get her out in the middle of the day undetected, Nightmist instead takes Jerry's rings of communication and heads to the top floors. Razorfin also expresses his concern that perhaps Jerry is at the Sentinel because she may have betrayed the rest of the crew and is working with the Crown, and was responsible for their deaths. While heading up the stairs, Nightmist passes by an old gnome, Master Rencis, strapped onto the chest of a large hulking metal construct. He is accompanied by a young Crown Arcanum graduate, who mentions that a Lucios Vardios, the assistant the Crown Advisor, has arrived and would like check to check up on the progress of the experiment. Once all five fo the team are at the reconstruction level, they ambush the two guards and make quick work of them, killing them and taking their uniforms, which Nightmist and Chuck wear. Against the wishes of the rest of the team, Chuck insists that they rescue Jerry, and runs back down to the lower levels to get her. Razorfin heads to the Vault with your new badges and opens the Vault, but finds that all the doors are locked by unique badges, one for each door. Nightmist makes it up to the roof and finds The Ebongale, but also many Crown Arcanum wizards and Crown Guard. There is a large metal spire in the center of the roof, which seems to be the experiment aforementioned. The wizards begin casting spells on the spire, which cause the dark clouds around you to swirl above the spire. The Ebongale begins to rock violently, revealing that the rear underside of the ship has been blasted open. Master Rencis arrives at the rooftop with Lucios, which Yarith immediately recognizes as his hated rival. Rencis begins the experiment but something quickly goes wrong, it seems that the Ebongale is somehow interacting with the spire, revealing a window to what looks like a deep blue sea. A deluge of water pours from the opening, washing a few of the people on the roof off and to their presumed deaths. Nightmist is caught in the deluge and is plunged off the side of the roof towards the scaffolding, but manages to turn ethereal to avoid the force of the water upon her. Meanwhile, Chuck has found Jerry, and she gains consciousness for a brief second, wondering if she has died, before falling back under. Nightmist returns to the rooftop just in time to see three murky faces appear in the water puddles left by the deluge, and Master Rencis ordering the Crown Arcanum wizards to begin some sort of "Extraction Spell" on the Ebongale to avoid further experimental mishaps. Chuck has arrived with Jerry on the construction Vault level with Bonesnap and Yarith. Razorfin is still at the Vault level above. Before leaving the Vault room, Razorfin has a brief exchange with a prisoner locked up in one of the rooms, who wishes him best of luck in their effort against The Crown. Meanwhile, Jerry recovers from her coma to great confusion. With no time to explain, Bonesnap and Yarith hand Jerry her equipment and the three of you join up with Chuck, Nightmist and Razorfin at the top of the Sentinel, just in time to see the formation of two water elementals. The fight for the Ebongale begins, with the five attempting to get to the ship while the rest of the Crown Guard and Arcanum attempt to fend off the elementals and close whatever portal emerged from the experiment. Lucios Vardius, the assistant to the Crown Advisor, recognizes Yarith and attempts to engage in magical combat, only to be thwarted continuously by Yarith (or in this case, Dimitros') counterspells. The remaining members of the crew interrupt the wizards attempting a spell on the Ebongale and dealing with a water elemental of their own. Just as Yarith reaches the deck of the ship, he is assaulted by General Mishaan, who blocks the gangplank onto the ship. Combat continues, with the urgency to reach the ship raised once the portal shifts from water to fire, summoning fire elementals onto the roof of the Sentinel. Mishaan deals some heavy blows to everyone, and attempts to engage in one-on-one combat with Razorfin. A double-team effort by Bonesnap and Chuck successfully knocks Mishaan off the ship and tumbling down, disappearing beyond the sphere of grey swirling clouds. Dimitros continues to counterspell Lucios but Lucios is able to get off a powerful cold spell, damaging the ship further. Nightmist casts a silence spell to interrupt the wizard's ritual just as they are about to complete it, and the Crew is finally gain possession and control of the Ebongale, leaving the Sentinel and the Crown Guards to fend for themselves. Dimitros leaves Lucios on fire as the Lucios runs towards the trap door below. Jerry pilots the ship out of the sphere of grey clouds, albeit extremely slowly, only to emerge into a blockade of Crown Navy Ships who immediately begin firing upon the ship. As the ship slowly turns to avoid the Blockade, the Crew is met with a squadron of Crown Guard Elites -the same soldiers they encountered near Boulder - riding atop Hippogriff mounts, and led by General Mishaan. Chuck calls to Uncle for assistance, with not much help. Bonesnap climbs to the crow's nest and attempts to use his eagle eyes to find a hiding spot in the clear day, but does spot Willem down below, as well as a royal carriage, and gets a sinking feeling that someone in the carriage is watching him. Jerry directs the ship along the shoreline, and hands the wheel to Razorfin, or as she calls him, Leon, explaining that the ship responds to empathy. Jerry and Yarith begin fortifying the damaged hull of the ship and everyone begins defending the ship from the hippogriff riders, who are quickly gaining on the ship. The five continue their efforts to fend off the hippogriffs and barely keeping the ship together as it groans in slow movement due to the heavy damaged it had sustained previously. Confused as to why the ship can't just simply escape out of the city, Yarith explains to Jerry that they all are wearing bracers set to explode. Together, Jerry and Yarith decide to start dispelling the triggering glyphs, with much success. With the one thing that's stopping everyone from leave now gone, the ship is ready to get out of the city. Everyone continues to fend off the hippogriff riders, incurring severe damage, with some (Razorfin) nearly falling. Suddenly, the ship is struck by an iron grappling hook coming from the captured goblin hauler warship as it emerges from the port. Their hearts sinks at this news, but is quickly turned upwards as they realize the ship is not pulling you down, but in fact pulling them out to sea, ramming through the blockade. Through some sort of secret code from down below, Razorfin realizes it's his allies, the crew of the Crimson Serpent. With the aid of their allies, the ship is lurched forward, but still too slow of a pace to escape the hippogriff riders. Jerry realizes this immediately, and looks at Razorfin, attempting to communicate with him. Her last words are, "Leon, the names, do you still remember them? Promise me. Find them before he does, or make sure they can't be found. It has to stay hidden, whatever he wants with it, it can't be good. I'm sorry." And with that, Jerry jumps off the ship, sprouting angelic wings and heading towards the hippogriff riders. The Crown Guard Elites stop and surround Jerry, thinking they have successfully captured one of the crew, only to grimly discover that Jerry's plan. A massive explosion erupts, presumably killing all consumed in the fire. But the plan works, and the Hippogriff riders are averted, leaving the ship free and clear as the goblin hauler ship breaks free from the blockade. Still stunned at what they just witnessed, the Crew watch in silence as the scene behind disappears and the open sea surrounds them. Reymer Wavespeaker turns into a giant eagle and brings up some people from the Goblin Hauler - Kasiah, Yoru, Tenny and…Nolan. Reymer explains that the crew of the Crimson Serpent were approached by Nolan, who had asked them to help the Crew of the Ebongale all out. They went to the goblin hauler ship and had already found Kasiah and her gang, who had apparently been called there by Uncle. Kasiah hands Nightmist a holy symbol of Lyra, a gift from Uncle. Yoru asks the Crewl if they had spotted a man, like her, a hobgoblin who was kept prisoner. Razorfin confirms that this prisoner is alive, and Bonesnap hands Yoru the map to the Sentinel to help Kasiah and her crew to infiltrate the Sentinel for their own purposes. Tenny asks if Chuck wants to come back with them to take her place on the Pro Rumball team. Chuck is still mortified by the loss of her idol, Jerry, and breaks down in tears. Yarith and Nightmist get the idea to offer Chuck Jerry's communications rings, thereby extending an invitation for Chuck to join their Crew, which she accepts. Nolan poorly attempts to console Chuck and explains to everyone that he had been hearing a voice in his head ,which is how he knew to find the crew of the Crimson Serpent. Reymer suggests they all seek refuge in the Veiled Marsh, a nearby place that people tend to avoid, and to fix up their ship and gather supplies from a nearby settlement there, called Mossing. And with that, gifts are exchanged and goodbyes had as the Ebongale heads off towards the Veiled Marsh. Once alone, the Crew begin exploring what is left of their ship. They all find their respective rooms. Bonesnap finds some lists written by himself and Yarith, Leon finds a letter addressed to him, Nightmist finds the same list of names she had burned written numerous times, and Yarith coughs up blood and falls unconscious. Chuck finds a loose panel in the cargo room that reveals a ledger with all of their clients, the last two jobs being one for The Crown (with no price listed) and the last being the job for the Axvaal in Inabur. After reading the letter, Razorfin heads towards Jerry's room and finds a photo of the Crew back when they all worked in the Kindred. Chuck finds Razorfin in Jerry's room and two of them reminisce a little about Jerry. Bonesnap finds Yarith unconscious and wakes him up, with Yarith attempting to hide what just happened. Nightmist suggests a team meeting to explain some things to Chuck. As they reach the kitchen/meeting room, they find a small dog, a female pitbull. Nightmist feels Uncle's holy symbol vibrate, and she and Yarith head up topside to activate it while the remaining three decide on a name for the dog - which they settle on Pixie. The message from Uncle appears to be some sort of programmed illusion, with Uncle wishing Nightmist farewell and best of luck on whatever journey they undertake. Uncle reveals that he too is a worshipper of Lyra, and that he studied under Nightmist to enact some sort of plan in Grandstop. Just as he ends the message, he removes his bowler hat and his image shifts, and a brief image of a female form appears just before the message stops. Once everyone returns to the meeting room, the four original members of the Crew reveal to Chuck that they all had lost their memories, and are attempting to figure out what happened to them, and why The Crown want them all so badly. Chuck promises not to tell anyone and the new Crew of the Ebongale is born. Exhausted, both physically and emotionally at what had just transpired, everyone retires to their own rooms as the ship slowly drags down the coast to the south, to the Veiled Marsh. NPCs met Notable Items Gained